Through Fire and Flames
by Kirenza
Summary: After spending so much time dredging through the shadows of grief, he was more than willing to let happiness wash over every fiber of his being. Game-verse, right before Aurnion (so minor spoilers).


I've been wanting to write something like this ever since it happened (or the events around it, I guess) during the game. Takes place right after driving out the monsters in Hyponia/before Aurnion.

* * *

An eerie stillness befell them as the cold blue aura of the barrier faded into nothing. Not a single monster had escaped the sweeping reach of the light, and now, only the rush of wind and their own labored breathing filled the air. It took all of Flynn's willpower to keep himself from meeting the ground. A soft laugh from his friend caught Flynn off guard, and he turned just in time to see Yuri flop to the ground and onto his back, arms and legs sprawled apart unceremoniously as the laughter overcame him. Though unsure of what he'd found so amusing, just seeing Yuri's laughing, smiling face, seeing the outright joy pour out of him was more than enough reason for Flynn to join the merriment and sit at his side.

It wasn't long before Repede joined in as well, happily nosing at Yuri and lapping his cheek, Yuri never ceasing to smile even as he pushed Repede's muzzle aside. The dog took his hint and turned his focus on Flynn instead. His tail thumped furiously against the ground as Flynn ruffled his fur and lavished him with attention.

"That was _awesome_!" Yuri exclaimed as he pumped a fist into the air. Of course. Typical Yuri, never one to let fear rob him from the thrill of a challenge.

"Glad to see you haven't changed." Flynn chuckled as Yuri swatted at his arm.

"Speak for yourself. Too uptight to have a little fun?"

Flynn had a hundred things to say in response to his jab, but he let it go, not wanting to let the joy of their reunion turn sour. He'd spent so many nights dredging in the shadow of hopelessness, depression, grief—anything and everything but happiness. But now that it had finally returned, he was more than willing to let it wash over every fiber of his being, and Flynn lay down to watch the late afternoon roll by for just a few minutes.

He kept replaying the scene in his mind. Just when things had taken a turn for the worse, when all hope of victory began to slip from his grasp, that familiar dark-haired figure graced his vision and hurried over to his side. Never before had Flynn felt such a rush of emotions, ranging from relief to anger to joy at seeing his best friend still alive and kicking. It was still so hard to believe. Yuri really was alive—he'd survived, he was thriving, he was _happy_. He was everything Flynn had hoped would emerge one day.

Yuri was the one to end their break. He returned to his feet and stretched out sore muscles, even offering a hand to Flynn to help him up. Flynn wished he didn't have that fabric of his glove separating Yuri's hand from his own—he wanted to feel that reassuring warmth of his skin. Despite himself Flynn didn't release his hand once he returned to his feet, and threw an arm around Yuri's shoulder to pull him into a brief embrace. He knew Yuri would understand the gesture. He knew the pain Flynn had endured during his absence, even if he hadn't voiced it. It came with knowing someone your entire life.

What he hadn't expected was Yuri to return it. But sure enough, Yuri wound an arm around his shoulder and patted.

"I thought you were dead." Flynn's voice came muffled against his jacket.

"I'm so sorry."

He hadn't expected an apology, either—he didn't even want one. It wasn't Yuri's fault that he'd almost died. "Nothing to be sorry for."

A few more moments of silence and Yuri pulled away, but the smile hadn't left him. "Well, you know what they say. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

"You must be a hell of a lot stronger, then." He smirked. "Maybe strong enough to beat me now."

That did wipe the smile away, though only a teasing roll of the eyes took its place. "Here I am trying to cheer you up, and you just throw insults in my face."

"I was under the impression you enjoyed fighting with me."

"Yeah, well, let's save it for when I can _actually_ kick your ass. I can barely feel my legs right now."

A bark from Repede reminded them of the task at hand, and they parted, starting the walk back to friends and comrades beneath the golden light of sunset. Flynn gave him one last clap on the shoulder, one more smile of delight and pride and so many other emotions he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Welcome back, Yuri."


End file.
